Sailor Venus (manga)
Summary Sailor Venus is the secret identity of Minako Aino and the de ''jure leader of the Inner Sailor Senshi. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Power and Stats 'Tier:' '''8 | Unknown' Name: Minako Aino (Mina in the English dub). Age: 14-16 years old. Origin: Sailor Moon Classification:'Female,Sailor Senshi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, durability, Flight, love based attacks , in addition to forms of light and metal transformation,immortality(Type 1), reincarnation, magic, energy blasts. [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]:''' '''City Block Level+ | Unknown Speed: Massively FTL | Unknown Lifting Strength: Average human | Unknown Striking Strength:Average human | Unknown Durability: Continental+ (tanked Sailor Saturn's planet razing attack), can survive in the vacuum of space. It should be noted that as long as the Galaxy Cauldron exists she will never truly die, but always be reborn after death (though this may not be applicable in versus debates)' | Unknown' Stamina: Likely around high medium.(She did not look fatigued after performing her attacks. The fact that she is an athlete may increase this a bit more) | Unknown Intelligence: Around an average teenager. She was shown to be an academic underachiever, but had a more serious side in her Sailor identity | Unknown Dexterity: Minako is an athletic girl, and is a star volleyball player. She performed her attacks without difficulty, so she can be said to be fairly skilled, perhaps a bit more so than her other Inner Senshi companions, as she has more experience than all of them. However, she does not exceed the Outers. Standard'' ''Equipment:Unknown' The Venus Love Chain/Whip, which she used to perform several of her attacks. http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Chain http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Love_Whip Her compact, which she used in several of her attacks as Sailor V. http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Compact '''Attacks: Crescent Beam: Used in the Sailor V manga (which is canon). Minako as Sailor V uses her compact to reveal her enemy's true form and then send a flash of light from the mirror toward her enemy. Sometimes she would wave the Compact above her head before performing the move. Crescent Boomerang: Her first attack in the Sailor Moon manga, Sailor Venus threw her Compact at her enemy. This attack was used to kill Zoisite. Sailor V Kick: Self-explanatory. She lol used it against a perverted nerd in the Sailor V manga and Act 11 of the Sailor Moon manga. Venus Love-Me Chain: She utilizes her Chain to strike at her enemies. Rolling Heart Vibration: Venus formes a magical heart in her hands and sends it at her enemy in a corkscrew motion. Venus Wink Chain Sword: Minako uses her chain to create a sword made of light and attacks her enemy. Venus Love and Beauty Shock: Sailor Venus uses her Love Whip to send a blast of energy at her enemy. Venus Love and Galactica Shock: An evil version of the previous that Venus used while under Galaxia's control in the Stars Arc. Anime Only Attacks (Thus these are non-canon unless the OP states that they are allowed): Crescent Beam Shower: Sailor Venus sends multiple beams of light to attack her enemies. Sailor Kick: Minako used this kick when she was disguised as Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon S. Hissatsu Love-Me Moon Chain: A version of Venus Love-Me Chain that Minako used while disguised as Sailor Moon. Furious Random Crescent Beam Shots: An attack similar to Crescent Beam Shower in Sailor Moon SuperS. Attacks of Questionable Canonicty: Akuryo Taisan: Sailor Venus used this in Exam Battle 3 of Rei and Minako's Girls School Battle. She never used it in the main storyline. However, the sidestory was written by Takeuchi, so can be argued (somewhat strongly) to be canon. Character Background: Minako Aino is actually the original Sailor Soldier. She had her own manga series called Codename: Sailor V before Naoko Takeuchi began Sailor Moon. She was the first to be awoken by http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Artemis%7CArtemis as Sailor V. She is the leader of the Inner Senshi and stands in as Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity as a body double periodically. Minako is somewhat ditzy, but can be serious. She is a talented volleyball player and her dream is to be a pop idol. In this regard, she is somewhat of a groupie and her hobby is listed as "chasing after idols." Yet she has been fighting with Sailor Moon through every story arc. She was corrupted by Galaxia and killed in Sailor Stars, but revived by Sailor Moon. More info at WikiMoon: http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Sailor_Venus (her Senshi form) http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Minako_Aino (her civilian identity) Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Tier 8 Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical Girls